


A Bubble Bath With Mercy

by Snarkycannibal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Choking, F/F, Fantasizing, Gratuitous Smut, Hacking, Imagination, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipples, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkycannibal/pseuds/Snarkycannibal
Summary: After hacking into Mercy's cell phone, Sombra sees far more than she anticipated.





	A Bubble Bath With Mercy

“What do we have here?” Sombra asked herself as her eyes fell upon the words “Angela’s phone” on one of her three monitors. With a few clicks of her mouse, she was able to get into the unprotected device.

Sombra had set out to get into an Overwatch member’s device, but was a little shocked that it only took an hour, thanks to some lapses in security by Overwatch’s IT department. 

Browsing through the many options she could do now that she had access, the hacker first opted to check the phone’s cameras. The main camera was obscured by something, but the front-facing camera showed an impeccably neat bathroom and a fuzzy white form right in the middle, hunched over a bathtub.

As the figure moved, Sombra realized it was the doctor herself, wearing a pearl-colored robe and running a bubble bath. Realization dawned on Sombra as to what she was probably about to see. With a pang of guilt, she put the video feed to full screen on her largest monitor.

She watched the back of Angela’s robe and blonde head as she worked over the tub. After a moment Sombra realized she’d been so distracted by the prospect of seeing the pretty Swiss doctor take a bath, she forgot about sound. She muted her music and turned on the phone’s microphone. She heard the expected running water as well as some odd background sounds she couldn’t place.

“Oh, the phone’s making the noise,” she muttered to herself . She opened the video currently playing on Angela’s phone, and saw an oiled up woman getting her back massaged by a muscular man. A quick glance at the internet history showed Angela clicked on the video from the “popular with women” page on a porn site.

Sombra’s eyes sprung open and her face became hot. “Is she gonna do what I think she’s gonna do?” Her question was answered with only the sound of the water running and the soft moans and background music from the video. Sombra moved the porn off to another monitor. She thought about the positioning of the phone, adding up that Angela must have propped it up so she could watch the video from the tub. Fortunately for Sombra, that meant the front camera also had a perfect view of the tub.

The water cut off as Angela turned the knob. Sombra held her breath as Angela shrugged off the robe, exposing her shoulder blades and slender back. The doctor’s effortless grace shone through as she stretched her body, reaching out to hang the robe. Seeing Angela’s butt on tiptoes and a bit of the side of her breast sent a wave of excitement up Sombra’s spine.

Angela carefully stepped into the tub and eased herself into the steamy water. Sombra zoomed into the video so that Angela almost filled the screen. She looked at her phone, which made it seem like she was looking right at Sombra. Her hands fell on her stomach underwater and began rubbing her skin. One hand started drifting upward, going to her neck and then her jaw, gently massaging it.

The sounds of the video picked up, and Sombra glanced over to see the pair had moved on from massage to fingering. She didn’t care. She watched Angela tease her own erogenous zones and wished she could be there. She yearned to smell the fruity scent of the bubbles and to feel the heat coming off of the water as she leans over the doctor and instructs her how to touch herself. Sombra reached out to slowly wrap her hand around Angela’s throat.

“Oh, kinky bitch,” Sombra whispered as Angela closed her hand on her own neck. Her other hand began to move lower, and a bit more quickly. Sombra, feeling a rapidly growing heat within her, reached into her pants. She found a wetness and warmth matching that of the bubble bath. She mirrored Angela, rubbing in circles.

Mercy looked perfect to Sombra. Her blue eyes burned as she watched the man in the video enter his partner from behind. Her parted lips were wet and shining. Her golden hair bobbed about the soft curves of her face. The small waves she made lapped against pink nipples that barely stood above the bubbles.

Sombra didn’t even notice how far she’d leaned in, her face less than a foot from the screen. She slipped two fingers inside and picked up a faster rhythm. Her original intent in hacking the phone couldn’t have been further from her mind. She reached up her shirt with her free hand and pinched her nipple, hurting herself just the right amount.

She put herself back in what she was watching, imagining she was in the tub, and that what she and Angela were doing to themselves, they were doing to each other. Her hand slammed into and out of the doctor’s pussy harder and faster. She eased her hand off the doctor’s throat just long enough for a good breath before latching on again. Angela’s fingers rubbed against Sombra’s g-spot just right, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Their breasts squished together as their slick, soapy nipples rubbed and bumped against each other.

“Cum for me,” Sombra commanded.

“Oh Scheiße!” Angela thrashed and water splashed over the side of the tub, splattering across the tile. Before Angla’s orgasm finished, Sombra’s own began. She stared at Angela’s stunning o-face as she climaxed, feeling euphoria travel through her body from core to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Sombra caught her breath, head rolled back and legs trembling. She slumped forward and looked at Angela soak in her afterglow. Most of the bubbles had popped in all the excitement, letting Sombra see Angela’s relaxed body. Sombra felt another pang of guilt that she’d seen something she wasn’t supposed to, but shrugged it off, saving that moral dilemma for later.

She decided she wouldn’t tell Talon about her progress for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour lmaooo


End file.
